The Whispered Love
by AngelsRainbowCross
Summary: Aisha is a typical bookworm. She loves to read and read. Aisha never thought that her life was anything special until she receives mysterious messages. What could they mean? And why is Chung acting so suspicious? Rewriting in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain danced on the roof and knocked against the windows. Aisha Cerise tucked a strand of her violet hair behind her ear. She continued to read her book. Her supplies for school was already packed for the first day tomorrow. The dreaded first day of high school. At least for other people. Aisha personally loved school and would pass in flying colors.

The rain kept on rapping. Aisha closed her book. It was time for bed.

The rain had lightened up the next day. Aisha put on her uniform. It was a white, short-sleeved blouse and a cross-hatched green colored skirt. She tied a violet ribbon around her collar and hair in low twin tails.

Aisha locked her door and breathed in the fragrance of the sweet air. It smelled like pancakes. Aisha hummed her favorite tune while walking to school. Eventually, she reached the big fancy building known as Velder High School. Aisha took a deep breath before opening the double doors.

She gasped.

There were a multitude of people. So many people to navigate through.

"Aisha!"

Aisha spotted Ara Haan waving at her. Ara ran to Aisha and dragged her through the crowd. That was one way to solve her problem. Except now her hair was messed up.

"I haven't seen you since last year. What have you been up too?" Aisha sighed.

"Things. Many things."

"Like what?"

"I read books, books, and books."

"You stayed in the house the entire summer didn't you?"

Aisha gave a nervous laugh. "Not exactl.y…"

Ara only sighed. Her friend never seemed to change.

Aisha said goodbye to Ara and went into her classroom. From what she observed, there were people either talking to their lovers or friends. Aisha ignored them and chose a seat far in the corner. It was close enough to the window and far enough from others. She then opened her unfinished book and started reading. Aisha tuned out the pointless conversations.

Aisha closed it again when the teacher came in. "Alright kids, you better get into your damn seats before I make ya!" Students scurried to find their seats. They were instantaneously struck with fear at their brown haired teacher. "My name is MISS Stella, and I'm going to make your school life hell!"

She gave a sinister laugh and immediately started teaching. Miss Stella spoke and wrote fast, but that wasn't a problem for Aisha. Well maybe except one thing. Aisha could not see in front of her because of the red mop of hair. She bent to the left and right, but nothing worked. _There's only one thing to do._

 ** _Chapter 1 End_**

I'm finally back after many harsh years! ^u^

Aisha: I don't think anyone remembers you.

Oh… TT^TT/i


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chapter. thank you to all who reviewed you guys earned a rainbow cookie!

Reviewers:

Nagiisa-san: OK I'll try to follow your advice just tell me when you see something wrong*gives cookie*

Shirou-kun:what do you mean ElsAi/Cheve crossover? thank you for adding to favorite and I lengthened the chapter in this one so I hope you enjoy!*gives cookie*

Guest Merrcia: like I said in the previous chapter, right now it's ChungxAisha but as the story develops it will be ElsAi*gives cookie*

oh yeah I forgot about Ciel's age he's 26.

 **To the STORY!**

Aisha's pov

Rena was running towards me at full speed. "Hey Aisha, Chung, want to walk together?" She was so happy so I couldn't say no.

"Sure, why not." We walked together to school.

"Hey guys!" Ara was waving to us.

"Hey Ara!" Rena greeted. Then they both hugged each other.

"Did you hear we have two new transfer students?" Ara asked.

"Are they both girls or boys or a girl and boy?" I asked.

But before she could answer, Chung put his arm around me. I turned around. He was looking at me with a **very** serious looking face.

"Aisha."

"Y-yes?"

"You're **my** girlfriend, and no one else got it?"

He kissed me before I could answer. When we pulled apart, I saw the smirk on his face. I could almost feel myself blushing every shade of red there was.

"CHUNG!" I kicked him in the groin, and he doubled over in pain.

"What the heck was that for Aisha?!"

"Y-you k-kissed me!"

"We're a couple aren't we?"

"Y-yeah but you k-kissed me in PUBLIC!"

"Ok guys, cut it out! Don't make me resort to **that**."

We both shuddered at what Rena meant by **that**.

Ms. Stella slammed her book against the desk. We all turned our attention to her. "All right, we have new students. I expect all of you to respect them or you're going to **The Grill."**

Nobody and I mean **nobody** wanted to experience **The Grill**." We all saw Ms. Stella did it to Banthus for trying to flirt with her. Weeks later, he was wrapped in bandages everywhere and smelled like barbecue. His face was black as coal. "All right, come on in." The transfer students came in and wrote their names on the board. The boy with the red hair and eyes went first. "Hello, my name is Elsword Seighart, and I am one of the Red Knights." All the girls, except me and Rena, started whispering and squealing to each other.

"I saw him first so he's mine!"

"No I saw him first so he's min!"

"I saw and looked at him first!"

"QUIET!" all the girls shut their mouths. I saw Chung looking at me with his serious face again. I smiled at him to reassure that I still like him. He smiled back, and then turned his attention to the girl. She had silver hair and golden eyes. "My name is Eve Silvia. Please to make your acquaintance. And yes, I am a Nasod." There were a few whispers and some boys were blushing at her.

"A Nasod? Aren't they e-"

"Ahem." Ms. Stella was standing there with an impatient look on her face. "Alright Elsword, sit behind Aisha, and Eve sit on the right of Chung. OK SO SHUT UR MOUTHS AND SIT UP STRAIGHT AND LET'S WORK!"

"H-Hai!" Class seemed like hours. I stared out the window since I already know most of this stuff. "Aisha."

"Yes Ms. Stella?"

"I want you to show Elsword and Eve around the school got that?"

"Yes ma'am" I sighed as she went back to teaching again. It's going to be a long day.

 **The end of ch 2**

So I hope you guys like it! I was thinking about adding Lu/Ciel as a maid and butler in a cafe. Does that sound good? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with a new chapter.

Chung: why did you make Aisha kick me?

Me:cause i wanted to and I forgot something.

Eve:Do it now or else

Me:OK...let's give some credits to my friends who help me with ideas and to the poems i made which this story is based on and...

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword it belongs to KOG. If I did own this, EM would be so OP.

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Aisha's POV

After school, I showed Elsword and Eve around the school.

"What room is that?" Elsword asked.

"Oh, that's the research room. You don't w-"

The door slammed open and an albino hair male with magenta eyes came out cussing about something. "Dang it! I knew I should-Oh hey Aisha, who're they? I'm Add Kim."

"I am Eve Silvia and I am a Nasod."

"Hey, I'm Elsword. Nice to m-"

"DID YOU SAY NASOD?! YES NOW I CAN FINISH MY RESEARCH! EVE I NEED TO BORROW YOUR CO-"SLAP.

 _D-did she just slap him! Wow she's strong. He flew three feet away!_ Eve walked up to him and said, "When people are talking to you, you do not interrupt them, and you do not simply ask a **lady** for her codes. Understood?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Add grumbled. He then started to walk away.

"Wait, Add!" I shouted.

"What Aisha I'm busy!"

"W-well I was thinking if maybe you wanted to join me and the gang to the new café."

"No now goodbye." He flew away before I could say more. I sighed.

"How about you guys?" They both nodded. Excited, I texted my friends and dashed to the entrance, forgetting about Elsword and Eve. _Phew! I'm tired._ I looked back and didn't see them there. _Oops. Guess I should've waited for them._ "AISHAA!"

I turned around and saw Rena and the rest of the gang running towards me. I waved back and saw Elsword and Eve catch up.

"Aisha…pant…Don't…pant…Ever…pant…Do…pant…That again!" Elsword exclaimed

"S-sorry. Well we meet my friends. We never got to introduce properly."

"I'm Rena Lyrell, and I'm an elf." Rena had long, green hair, green eyes and was wearing the uniform shirt with a green skirt.

"I'm Ara Haan." She ebony hair, orange eyes and was wearing the same uniform except with an orange skirt.

"I'm Eve Silvia." She had silver hair tied into two buns on the side, silver eyes and had a pink skirt.

"I'm Aisha Cerise." I had purple eyes, purple hair with two low pigtails and wore a purple skirt.

"Raven Crow. Also Rena's boyfriend." Raven had black hair, golden eyes and wore the uniform with a black tie and tan colored pants.

"Chung Seiker, Aisha's boyfriend." He had blond hair, cerulean eyes and wore the uniform with blue tie.

"Elsword Seighart." He had spiky red hair, red eyes and had a red tie.

As we walked to the café, Elsword asked, "Hey Raven, why are you still in school even though you're so old?"

"Well I wanted to be with Rena, and I'm the teacher of Sword Mastery class." Rena blushed a bit at what Raven said.

"Raven, that's sweet. So Aisha do you have any feelings for the new kid?" I blushed. "N-no!"

"Oh? So you **do** have feelings for him!" I didn't look at her until someone put an arm around me. It was Chung.

"Rena I believed I said that Aisha is **my** girlfriend and no else." _Uh oh. It's his serious face, which means he's go-_ My thoughts were cut off as Chung pulled me into a kiss. I blushed very shade of red again except harder. Is that even possible?! I quickly pushed him away and kicked him in the groin. Again. He doubled over in pain and howled even louder this time.

"CHUNG! Y-YOU…ME…PUBLIC!" I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what I was saying. The entire gang laughed.

"Aisha! OK! I get it but stop kicking me!" I looked at him rolling on the ground and laughed along with everyone. After I helped him up, we walked towards the café again. But before we did, I caught a glimpse of Elsword glaring at Chung then turned to look at me. My heart skipped a beat when he did. It all happened so fast that it seemed as if it never existed.

We all ordered drinks and talk for hours until we all left. Chung and Eve houses were in the same direction so they walked together. He kissed me before he left. Elsword and I were in the same direction also so we walked together. It was a silent walked until I decided to break it.

"So, Elsword how do you know Eve?"

"We used to be a couple."

"Why'd you guys break up?'

"Why do you want to know Grape?"

"When did you start calling me grape, Cherry?"

"I asked you first."

I was going to turn around and give him a good whack, but as I did I accidently tripped. Elsword, surprised by this, also fell down due to my weight. _I really need to go on a diet._ I was trapped in my thoughts until I saw Elsword's face. It was red as his hair. _Why was he…_ Then I saw what position we were in. if any one of us moved any closer, our lips would have met. I blushed furiously and quickly pushed him away. "S-sorry."

"Y-yeah me too." The rest of our walk was silent. I quickly went to my room and sat on my fluffy bed. My room was lavender with some bookshelves and a desk with a lamp. That little incident kept playing in side my head. I started to blush again. _No Aisha! Chung's your boyfriend. You can't cheat on him!_ I quickly went to sleep without trying to think about Elsword but with no luck. My heart was still beating fast. It's going to be a long night.

Elsword's POV (Elsword: finally!)

I was still blushing when I came home. _Get it together Elsword! Aisha already has a boyfriend!_ "Hey bro." I was startled by my sister, Elesis, voice. "Uh…Hey I'm home." There was a mischievous glint in her eye. _Uh oh._ "Fufufu…Elsword's found a girl~" the familiar feeling came back to my face. _Damn it Elsa!_ "I-I'mgoingtobedbye!" I quickly ran to my room which was red and messy with all my equipment. I yelled in frustration. Good thing my pillow muffled the sounds. _Why can't I stop thinking of her? She smelled nice too…Ugh stop!_ I fell asleep thinking about her.

Chung's POV

 _I'm really worried about Aisha. What if Elsword is doing something bad to her and she needs help?_ I quickly shook that thought away. _He wouldn't do something like that right? "_ Chung, are you alright?"

"H-huh…oh Eve can I ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What type of person is Elsword?" she sighed.

"Elsword is well…quite interesting you could say."

 _Well that wasn't much help._

"Hey Eve, were you and Elsword a couple once?" She stopped in her tracks. There was a look of sadness and then it disappeared. "Yes, we were once a couple." She started to walk again. I stayed quiet, not wanting to make her even more

 ** _The End of Chapter 3_**

To my amazing reviewers for ch 2:

GirlyTurtle: Thank you and I will try my best*gives cookie

sh1n3d0wn: I hope this was a bit more descriptive and yes never flirt with Stella!*gives cookie also me evil dude what about you and thanks for the advice

Shirou-kun: this IS Cheve and ElsAi just not right now


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait. I was busy. so forgot to put Add's class. be happy you have a chapter. I stayed up for a while doing this.

Add:MM-19

Disclaimer:I don't own this KOG this.

 _ **On With The STORYYYYYY!**_

Aisha POV

Somehow I was able to sleep last night without thinking about Elsword. I went downstairs and saw Noah and Speka discussing something. _What are they talking about?_ Noah looked over at me. "Aisha, you remember your cousin Add right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… He's going to stay here for a while." I froze. _He can't stay here! Why does that crazy idiot have to stay here?!_ Speka seemed to know what I was thinking because she said, "He 'accidently' blew up his house in one of his experiments."

The next few seconds of my life seemed to happen fast. I went to change, ate breakfast, and ran to school at super speed. Add was casually walking to school like nothing happened. I ran up to him and did my signature move. I kicked him in the groin.

"YEOOWWW! WHO THE HECK D-AISHA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" SLAP. Eve appeared out of nowhere and slapped him. "Do not make such a ruckus in the morning," she said. And she walked away. Add mumbled something and walked away, forgetting that I had kicked him. There were a few people in the classroom when I arrived. _Chung isn't here._ I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Elsword. He blushed.

"Um… Can we forget about what happened yesterday and keep it a secret?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled at the response. I blushed this time. Chung came in and asked, "Morning Ai, did anything happen yesterday?" I shook my head, keeping my promise to Elsword.

He kissed me on the cheek and sat down. The blush I had was now back even harder. _Seriously, why is everyone making me blush today? Chung is lucky that I'm too tired to kick him._ After Ms. Stella's class, I had to go to my next and worst class, Sparring. Chung and Eve have Tech, Rena has Bio, Ara has magic, Raven was in his Sword Mastery class teaching, Elsword and I had sparring. Our teacher was Ms. Camilla. We were going to spar with our chosen partners. I didn't know anyone else so I chose Elsword.

'Don't go easy on me okay?" I told Elsword. There was a look of concern on his face.

"You sure?" I nodded. Ms. Camilla blew the whistle and the battle began. I quickly used Meditate and memorized Magic Missile and Cyclone. He charged at me. I teleported away and used my XZ combo at him then I used Lightning Bolt. He was stunned for a sec, so I quickly used Meteor Shower and teleported away again to regain my mana. Elsword took this chance and charged towards me again. I was about to teleport, but he used Mortal Blow. Then he used Windmill. He spun around furiously for a while damaging me a lot. _I shouldn't have told him to not go easy on me._ Elsword started calling a bunch of his attacks.

"Mortal Blow! Armageddon Blade!" I was slashed many times and fell down. I managed to teleport away and used Meditate. I used Magic Missile and my memorized one. After it ended I quickly used Meditate again and summoned many meteors. He managed to dodge most of them and attack me. I tried to stand up, but I only fell down again. My vision suddenly turned black.

Elsword POV

 _Oh no! I think I overdid it._ I went over and carried her bridal-style. "Chung…" she muttered. I frowned. Of course she would say his name. Aisha clutched my shirt and nuzzled her head closer to it. I blushed and quickly carried her to the infirmary. The doctor said that she would need to rest for a while due to her injuries. Minutes later Chung, Ara, and Add came in. Wait… why is Add here? Chung looked at Aisha then at me.

"What did you do to her Elsword?"

"We were only sparring."

" _ **Sparring?**_ Why didn't you go easy on her?"

"She told me not to." Chung's face was now flaming red. He was about to charge me, but Add stopped him.

"Chung, you know Aisha doesn't like that," Add said. Chung sighed and went over to sit next to Aisha. He caressed her cheeks softly. I felt something boil inside me. _Who does he think he is touching her like that?!_ Then I remembered. _That's right…he's her boyfriend._ Not wanting to be late for class, I walked to the door. But before I did, I looked at Aisha sleeping. _She looks so peaceful. Aisha…_ Then I left.

Ara POV

I was really worried about Aisha. She was my best childhood friend since I was little. I looked up at Chung, remembering when I still liked him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hey Aisha," I said. The purple haired girl looked at me and smile.**_

" _ **So," I asked, "What did you want to tell me?"**_

 _ **She blushed. "W-well… I'm… Chung asked me to be his girlfriend!" I felt my heart shatter into pieces. I wanted to cry but I smiled and said, "That's great Ai. You're so lucky to be asked out by the Prince of Hamel!" She was shocked that I was taking this so well. But I wasn't.**_

" _ **R-really? I thought you liked Chung."**_

" _ **Nah, I got over him a long time ago." That was a lie.**_

" _ **W-well ok. I want you to meet my cousin Add Kim."**_

 _ **Suddenly, an albino haired male stepped beside her. His hair had a zig-zagged golden headband, and it covered a part of his eye. He wore a white heavy coat, and there were six flying diamond shaped objects with a circle near the top, floating around him. When I laid my eyes on him, my feelings I had for Chung were now gone.**_ _So this is Add._

 _ **Flashback End**_

I wanted to stay with Aisha a bit more, but I would be late for class. "Ara, come on." O looked up. It was Add. I sighed and followed him out the door. The hallway was quiet, but it would soon be bustling with students. We were walking silently until I slipped on the floor. I was prepared to feel the impact, but it never came. A hand pulled me back up. It was Add. Our faces were very close. I blushed and thanked him, letting go of his grip. There was a small blush on him before he turned around to walk again. _Was Add actually blushing?!_ I smiled. _Maybe there is a chance that Add likes me._ Holding on to that hope, I ran up to him and went to class.

Aisha POV

I felt something on me. _Elsword?_ When I opened my eyes, it was Chung. Surprisingly, I felt disappointed. _No! Aisha you should feel happy he stayed here just for you!_ Chung stirred a bit and sat up sleepily.

"Hey Ai, sleep well?"

"Yeah, and I feel better too."

"Aisha…I'm sorry you got hurt." I hugged him. "Chung, it's ok." He smiled and hugged me back. I had missed most of my classes. There would be so much homework and catching up to do tomorrow. I sighed. My walk with Elsword today was silent again because well… Add was here. We didn't even look at each other.

"You know what?" Add asked. "If it's gonna be this akward then I'm outta here!" Add started to walk in the direction of his destroyed house.

"Wait Add! Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Ara's!" he replied. _Would she even let him?_ Then I remembered the first time I introduced him to her. _Of course she would._

"Um… Aisha?" I looked at Elsword. "I looked at your schedule, and we pretty much have all the same classes together. So I brought your homework for you and here are the notes. Sorry if they're messy." He scratched the back of his head and gave them to me. "Thanks." I saw him blush a bit. I giggled.

"Hey Elsword, did you take me to the infirmary?" He nodded.

"I have something to thank you." He stood there waiting for what I might have to give him. I smiled and…KICKED HIM! Elsword doubled over in pain and started muttering things about getting tricked.

"AISHA! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I laughed at him and replied, "For beating me in sparring." I stuck my tongue at him and ran away, ignoring his calls for me to come back. Noah and Speka weren't around when I came home. There was a note on the table.

 _Dear Aisha,_

 _Aisha, we won't be home for a while because we're on a mission. Take care of yourself. Love, your sisters Noah and Speka._

I sighed. I guess I'm all alone again. This wasn't the first time they were out. There was knock on the door. _Who is it now? Elsowrd?_ I opened the door. It was Elsword. I was about to close it, but he stopped it with his foot. "Uh, you forgot this." He waved the piece of paper in his hand and handed it to me. Elsword started to look around my house.

"You live alone?" I shook my head.

"Noah and Speka are in a mission, and how long are you going to stand there?" He blushed. "Sorry." Elsword walked away without saying goodbye. _Not even a goodbye? Well, better get started on dinner._ It was silent. I ate dinner in my room while trying to work on my homework. My phone suddenly buzzed. Someone must have texted me. It was…ELSWORD?! How did he get my number?! I read what it said.

 _ **If you're wondering how I got your number, ask Add. I just found it in my pocket when I got home. Also… want me to walk you to school tomorrow?**_ _Damn it Add! What are you scheming?_ I replied back and worked on the rest of my homework before I fell asleep.

Elsword POV

I quietly closed the door, not wanting my sister to hear, and snuck upstairs. Buuuttt… it failed. My sister pounced on me. "Elsword~" I let out a girlish scream and tried to run away, but it failed miserably.

"Gotcha Elsword, so how's that girl you gotta crush on doing?" I felt my face heat up.

"W-what are you talking about? Who would want to date _**her**_?" she was smirking now, but it quickly turned into a serious face. _I know what that look means._

"Elsword, I'm go-"

"NO! You can't go! Not again!" I couldn't help it but I didn't want my sister to go on another dangerous mission and leave me again.

"Elsword, please understand. It isn't go-Elsword!" I ran to my room. I slammed the door, ignoring my sister until she finally gave up. _Why does sis always have to go on dangerous missions?_ I reached for my phone and felt a piece of paper. It had a note on it.

 _ **Elsword, I'm doing you a favor and giving you Aisha's number.**_ I blushed. _Should I text her? What if she thinks I'm a stalker? Well… I'm already kinda am, so I might as well text her._ I sent her a message and waited. After a while, my phone buzzed. I smiled at her response. I would be walking her to school tomorrow.

 _ **The End of Chapter 4**_

 ** _To my reviewers of ch 3:_**

 ** _FantasyOutbreak: A new reviewer! *gives cookie* yes Chung is so bold XD_**

 ** _Shirou-kun: Yep cause that's her signature move. Never ever mess with an EM_**

 ** _GirlyTurtle: Yes, I just have to find some ideas. If you have any plz help me *puppy eyes* wait... I forgot I don't have puppy eyes_**

 ** _Nagiisa-san: XD It's ok I've been a loner for about many years of my life._**

 ** _sh1n3d0wn: Yay! I'm glad this story inspires you._**

 ** _MegaPokeSword: It's ok I don't like cookies either._**

 ** _Ok so I'll try to post a new chapter before Halloween. It depends. Well if you have any questions or concern PM me or message me on on my porfile for rules if you gonna message me on Elsword._**

 ** _Lu/Ciel: wen we gonna appear?_**

 ** _Me: Uh...3 years later? Well plz R &R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Velder Love Life Chapter 5

Kumi: Hi everyone. I have posted chapter 5 and 6. It was actually one big chapter but I divided it since I thought it was too big. And wow! About 2,000 words (Not including this)

Lu/Ciel: why aren't we in this yet?

Kumi: Just be patient geez.

Aisha: So what's the surprise?

Kumi: Oh you'll know. Oh yeah it might take me longer to post chapters since my brother doesn't leave the laptop home and the computers are broken. Bye now, I'll leave it up to you guys. *Leave*

Aisha: I'll start. First off, thank you for all the viewers and reviews. I hope you'll stay with us!

Elsword: You sound like my grandma.

Aisha: Why you…*Gets chainsaw and chases Elsword*

Elsword: Ahhh! *Runs away*

Kumi:*Comes back* Oh yeah, and if you see a copy of this story on Wattpad, it's probably my friend posting it. Her username probably has mikatan in it. From now on, she will be posting this on Wattpad also.*Leaves*

 _ **Chung:ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Aisha POV

I woke up with Noah and Speka not here. _That's right, they're on a mission._ I opened the door to find Elsword standing there waiting for me. "How long have you been waiting?" I asked. I didn't want to feel guilty that I took so long while he waited.

"Not very long," he replied. We started walking silently. _Why does our conversation always start out silent?_

"So…um…Aisha…was the homework hard?" Elsword said, breaking the silence.

"Not really."

"Can you forgive me for winning the sparring match yesterday?"

"Can I kick you first?"

"I didn't know you were so violent, Grape."

"And I didn't know you were such a gentleman. I always thought you were a hot-headed and an annoying brat."

"Excuse me? What about you?! Why does Chung even like you? You have the sex appeal of a crayon!"

"Why are you even looking at my chest you perverted brat?!"

"Cutting board!"

"Jerk!"

"Oh? Do I hear an argument going on~?" We both turned around and saw Rena…in **that.** She was giving us a creepy smile with a very, VERY devilish aura. _Oh dear…_

"N-no, we were both just bonding with each other. Right Elsword?"

"Y-y-yeah…we were hehehe…" Rena seemed to like our response. She smiled happily and said, "Well don't get too close kay~" We then noticed that we were both hugging each other, and immediately let go blushing.

In class, Ms. Stella was smiling. _Uh oh_. "Class, today we're having a… POP QUIZ!" Ms. Stella shouted. The entire classroom cowered in fear. Elsword and Eve looked confused. Without Ms. Stella noticing, I turned around and explained what she meant. Chung did the same. "Whenever Ms. Stella has a quiz or test, the one with the lowest score gets punished." Elsword suddenly turned pale and slid down in his chair. _Guess he's not good in math._

I turned around and did my quiz. After math, I had magic and physical training. _Ugh._ My other older sister, Aria the Dimension Witch who is now dead, made sure I got physical training in every school I went to because she thought she thought I would become a Dimension Witch like her. The training teacher was named Banthus. He was a big, bulky man with brown, messy hair and a scar on his right eye. Banthus was a tough, ruthless, and a loud teacher.

"Alright you stupid kids, run twenty laps around the field!" Banthus commanded. Everyone, including me, groaned. Even though it was fall, it was still burning hot. Banthus blew the whistle, and we all started running. By the time I reached my ninth lap, I was panting like crazy. _Man Banthus is tough!_ Elsword walked up to me. I looked up.

"How…are…you…not…out…of…breath?!" I panted out.

"I'm a Lord Knight, so I need lots of training." For the first time, I noticed how tall he actually was. He was a bit taller than me which made me mad a little.

"Hey you lazy bums! Get up and run!" We saw Banthus about to hit the lazy students with a baseball bat. They were running very fast trying to escape him. I sighed. _I might as well try my best and get hit._ I stood up and tried to run, but I was lifted up in the air. "E-Elsword?!" He was carrying me bridal-style. I blushed and was about to kick him to let me go, but he had already started running.

"Elsword stop running and let me down!"

""Do you want to get hit by Banthus?"

"NO! of course not!"

"Then stop complaining." Banthus said that we only had ten minutes left, so Elsword ran faster. I held on to him tighter.

Elsword was breathing hard, but it wasn't hard like me last time. We were one of the lucky people to finish on time. The rest had to run another twenty laps until class was over. "Thanks Elsword." He smiled and nodded. After Banthus' torturing class, it was time for lunch. Rena waved for us to come over. Elsword sat next to me, I sat next to Chung, and he sat next to Eve. On the other side, Rena sat next to Raven, and he sat next to Ara. It was pretty awkward since well… Rena and Raven were flirting with each other. Chung and I decided to eat on the rooftop. I could feel Elsword's gaze following me.

Chung's POV

It was cool on the rooftop unlike all the other days. Aisha looked beautiful as the wind blew her hair. I blushed. Her lunchbox contained rice, chicken, and fried vegetables. I only had a boring sandwich. I quickly stole one of her chicken and ate it. "Hey!"

"Hm, very good Ai" She blushed at the compliment. I laughed, and thought about something while looking at her.

"Hey Aisha, we haven't been on date for a while huh?"

"No…not for a long time." Her smiled turned into a frown.

"How about we go on a date on Halloween?" She started to smile.

"Sure!" We ate while talking the entire time until the bell rung.

Elsword POV

My heart was aching as Aisha walked with Chung. _Is my sister right? Maybe I do have a crush on her._ "Hey Elsword." It was Rena. She was smiling at me.

"Elsword, you don't happen to like, oh I don't know…Aisha?" Normally I would be blushing, but I was feeling down for some reason.

"No…She already has Chung," I said a bit depressed. Rena sensed this, so she instead decided to pick on Ara.

"So Ara, what's happening between you and Add~?" Ara blushed furiously.

"U-um…I-I…T-there's n-nothing g-going o-on b-between us."

"Oh? Then why are you blushing hm~?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Add four years older than you? I'd say that's a big age gap," Eve stated bluntly. Ara was silent. Rena started to speak.

"Um Eve I th-" She was cut off by Ara.

"Eve. When it comes to love, age doesn't matter. As long as I know that I really love him, then I don't care!" Everyone was shocked. Ara Haan, the klutzy, shy, and timid girl, is actually standing up for herself? Rena smiled. We talked until the bell rang.

Eve POV

My next class was with Dr. Grail, and my partner was Chung. We were both working on making a bomb without the smoke. It was pretty easy since I was a Nasod and Chung knew some things about alchemy. Every time our hands accidently touch, he would blush. _Why do I always feel so weird around Chung? It feels the same as when I first met Elsword. Could it be that I re- N-no! What am I thinking?_ I looked at Chung. He was mixing the wrong chemicals.

"Chung, wait! Don't pu-" Too late. He mixed the wrong chemicals, and it exploded. There was a rainbow of color all over his face.

"Hehehe…oops." I sighed. I hoped we won't get and F.

Aisha POV

Helping teachers is hard work. They had many things to carry. Chung and the others left early since I had to stay late after school. _Looks like I'm going home by myself today._ I gathered my stuff and started walking. As I was walking, I saw Elsword standing by the school entrance. _Was he standing there waiting for me?_ I blushed. Elsword turned to look at me and blushed.

"Need any help?" he asked. I shook my head. When I reached my house, I was about to go in until a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. "E-Elsword?" I could feel his breath on my neck. My face was suddenly starting to burn up even harder.

"See you tomorrow." I shivered at the sound of his voice.

What had gotten into him? Was he always like this? He let go and quickly walked away. His head was down, so I couldn't see his expression. Wanting to escape from this situation, I ran as fast as I could into the house. Unfortunately though, that resulted in me tripping. _What the…_ I had tripped over a box in the room. _I wonder who sent me this._ It was from Speka?! I quickly opened the box and found a piece of paper and clothes. I unfolded the note and read it.

 _ **Dear Aisha,**_

 _ **Since it's my turn to pick out a costume for you for Halloween, I got you something special. Hope you like it!**_

I looked in the box and grabbed the costume. I tried it on and blushed furiously. The dress was black and didn't have any straps. It showed a bit of my chest but it wasn't big like….Rena. It reached down my thighs with white frills at the bottom. A light purple bow that could glow in the dark was wrapped around the waist. The light purple boots were folded, had leaf-like ends, and it came with black leggings. The black witch hat was pointy on the end and had a matching glow-in-the-dark bow wrapped around it. I also found a black long-sleeved sweater with white frills at the end in the box. _I am not wearing this. Absolutely not!_ The letter Speka sent me started to glow and new words appeared. _ **P.S. If you don't wear it, I'll make Angkor force you to wear anything he wants for a week.**_ I shivered. Since I didn't want to wear what Angkor wanted, I decided to wear this costume for Halloween. _Just two more days_ I thought. I looked outside. The sky was getting darker, so I hurried up and went to bed. I squeezed my pillow, and it reminded me of Elsword. My face grew hotter. _W-why did he hug me like that? It…it makes me want more of his touch…Gah! What am I thinking? M-maybe it's because I li-_ "W-well, time to go to sleep now Aisha!" I said, interrupting my thoughts

Elsword POV

I felt cold when I let go of Aisha, but I ignored it. I entered my house and went to my room. I laid on my bed and sighed heavily. _What is wrong with me? Why did I have to hug Aisha like that? She'll never forgive me now. Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore….but…what is this feeling? I want to hug and cuddle with her more. I want to smell her again. Lavender…w-what am I thinking?!_ I punched the wall which resulted in it cracking a bit. I just hope sis won't get mad for that.

Chung's POV

I may be good at fighting, but in alchemy, eh, not so much. Well in some part of it that is. Eve on the other hand, was just amazing! She could memorize all the directions and do it in one second! Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a little. I looked over at Eve. The sky was getting darker and showed some of the moon. Even without it, her silver hair shone brightly compared to the sky. Eve looks so beautiful, maybe even more than Aisha. I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't realize I was staring at her for a while.

"C-Chung?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yes Eve?"

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked.

I blushed. "U-um…because you're too beautiful?" She blushed and looked away. _Wow! Eve looks so beautiful when she blushes. What am I thinking?! I'm in love with Aisha…right?_ Eve turned to look at me.

"Chung, don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Uh…yeah why?"

"Wouldn't she be furious if she found out you complimented some other girl than her?"

"Uh…maybe?"

Eve's bangs covered her eyes, casting a shadow over it. Then suddenly she slapped me. I flew back into a wall. _Ow! I bet this is why Elsword broke up with Eve._ I looked up and saw Eve staring at me with an emotionless face. She then ran away. _Eve…_

Ara's POV

It's so weird living with Add. When he asked to stay with me, I was blushing so much, but I agreed. I sighed. _Why did I even say yes?_ Add was in his room fixing his inventions. I knocked on the door. I couldn't see much so I tripped. Something prevented me from falling. I looked up and saw Add holding the tray of food I was bringing up to him. My face was getting warmer. I let go and said 'sorry' and ran to my room. _T-that was so embarrassing. I might as well take a shower to calm down._ I took my pajamas out of the drawer and went into the shower. The warm water calmed me down a bit. I turned the water off. The wet floor made me slip and land on my butt. _Oh why am I such a klutz?_ The door slammed open and Add came in.

"Ara! I heard you scream are you…uh…" He blushed furiously and slammed the door shut. I looked down and blush. _This day is so embarrassing._

 _ **Chung: THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE!yay and seven pages!**_

Add & Ara:*blush*

Rena: Awwwww. Love birds~

Add: S-shut up! *fly away*

Raven: Chung, what the heck?

Chung: What? Kumi did it.

Elsword & Aisha: *still chasing and running*

Eve: *Ahem* Elsword and Aisha, behave or I'll tell Kumi to punish you.

Elsword & Aisha:*stops*

Eve: Good. Now to the reviewers.

 **Shirou-kun:** Aisha: I'll go! Oh thank you! I really am glad also. You're also the best! *hugs*

Elsword and Chung: HEY! *glares*

 **Fantasy Outbreak:** Ara: Hmph! Like I said, I don't care what the age is as long as I really love him.

Add: *blushes* Ara…

 **MegaPokeSword:** Rena: My turn! Yay so…uh…meanie~*pouts*

Eve: Now that that is over, let's begin the announcement. *Ahem* Kumiho A. Kaien, has invited all reviewers to a Halloween cookie party. She will then pick a random reviewer out of her pile. The winner will win a month supply of any cookie they desire.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Eve: We all bid you farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Velder Love Life Chapter 6

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Aisha POV

The sun was shining bright today when I woke up. Today would be the day when Ms. Stella announced the results of the test. I didn't worry since I'm the smartest kid next to Eve. Elsword and Chung on the other hand, were not so good. Ms. Stella slammed the door open and started laughing like a psycho. The class sweat dropped.

"Alright you little punks, time for the results!" Ms. Stella shouted. The class waited. "The lucky winner is…Elsword!" Elsword froze and turned ghostly pale at the sound of his name.

"Alright Elsword, do you want the Grill," Ms. Stella asked, "or Billy the Torture Bat?" The class gasped. _She's actually bringing the bat back?!_ You guys may think the bat is less dangerous, but it's not. Ms. Stella uses a non-flammable bat, lights it up and hits her victim hard like Godzilla. It burns and hurts just as much as the Grill does. Elsword looked at me for guidance. I mouthed 'bat'.

"Um…I'll take…the bat?" Elsword replied/asked.

"Great! Meet me after school," Ms. Stella said happily. Elsword just slid back in his seat, not paying attention to the rest of the class. During history class, Ms. Luchiel passed out papers about going on a trip to a fancy hotel for a month. All the students were very excited. A month long trip meant we could all escape the devil Ms. Stella.

Elsword POV

I was still shaking. From all the rumors I heard, Ms. Stella punishment was like the strongest demon ever torturing you to death. I looked at Aisha. _Maybe if I go on the trip with her, I might be able to spend some time with her. Of course if she wants to go._

Narrator POV

Ah. Everything was perfect. Elsword daydreamed of being with Aisha. The students were excited to finally have a chance to escape Ms. Stella. All was perfect until…BOOM! Students started to run out of the science lab. Who caused this you may ask. Well, that person is none other than…Chung. Chung was busy trying to put out the fire while Eve sighed. "Sorry!" Chung said. Eve sighed again. Yep. It was going to be a long day.

Rena POV

 _Too cute! This is just way too cute!_ I was watching Ara trying to strike up a conversation with Add. Every time they tried to speak, they would always end up blushing. "Rena." I almost screamed. I turned around and it was Eve.

"Geez Eve, you almost scared the soul out of me."

"Sorry but I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Go on."

"Whenever I am around Chung, I have this weird feeling. My face seems to get warmer, and my heart beats faster. Am I sick?" I squealed.

"Oh my Eve is growing up!" I hugged her, causing her to blush a bit. _S-she's blushing? Oh how adorable!_

"Rena! Let me go this instance!" I let her go and smiled at her.

"Eve, you're not sick, you're in love with Chung!" She blushed harder this time.

"Preposterous! There is no such way! Besides, he already has Aisha. I would only be a disturbance." Eve walked away quickly. _Eve's right but…she also likes Chung. I hope it doesn't cause a problem._ I then returned to staring at Ara and Add.

Eve POV

 _Rena is incorrect. I am the queen of Nasods. I don't have any feelings at all for a mere peasant like Chung, but still…_ I sighed. "Eve?" I turned around and blushed. "C-Chung." He scratched his head shyly.

"Sorry about the accident. Are you okay?" He was now blushing. I nodded, and he casted his signature smile. I blushed more, excused myself, and I walked away quickly. _Maybe Rena is correct?_

Aisha POV

Halloween is tomorrow. I decided to go grocery shopping and guess who I bumped into? Add! He was buying food and…WOMEN CLOTHINGS! _My cousin Add is a pervert?! I can't call him my cousin anymore!_ I accidently spoke my thoughts aloud. Add turned around and spotted me. "What the heck Ai?! I can't believe you said that about me!" his face was now red with anger.

"B-but then why are you buying women's clothing?!"

"Ara's too clumsy to buy anything. Duh." I face palmed myself. _Of course! Stupid me!_ With that, I started buying candy and other stuff. Don't judge, it's for the kids…ok, maybe some for me. I paid for it and went home. When I went home, I stared at the costume and mentally groaned. I went to bed and waited for the next day.

 _ **On Halloween night at school(Yes I'm too lazy XD) Aisha POV**_

I heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Chung. He had on a blue butler suit with silver wolf ears and a tail. Chung observed me and blushed. I couldn't blame him. It showed my chest, but it was big…as Rena's. I mentally cried. Chung bowed down, held out his hand and asked, "Ready Milady?" I blushed and took his hand. When we got to the school, Rena smiled and waved at us. Rena was dress as Santa. Although, I don't think Santa has big breasts, and it's not even Christmas yet. Raven was…Santa's helper, the elf. It was probably Rena's idea. Ara was in an orange maid bunny suit. She was jumping up and down looking for someone. Probably Add. Eve had a pink knee-length that darkened as it went down. Elsword walked in and…OMG! I want to laugh so hard right now, which I did. The rest of the gang joined in until Elsword gave us the 'shut up or I'll stab you' look. He was wearing a pink long-sleeved dress with frills at the end. He also wore white socks, a pin hair bow, and shiny black shoes.

"Excuse me, but are you our friend Elsword?" Chung asked, almost fainting from containing his laughter.

"Shut up Chung," Elsword replied. "Ms. Stella made me wear it." We all laughed again until Elsword glared at us. Rena suggested that we all go into a haunted house, despite my complaints. Chung leaned close to my ears and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Milady." He winked. I blushed, smiled and walked along.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could whenever I saw a ghost. It was too scary. I turned around to see Elsword laughing his pants off.

"Oh? What happened to the all mighty Aisha?" I growled at him and screamed when something else appeared. It only made Elsword laugh harder.

"Well why don't you look at yourself you cross dresser!" He glared at me. He was about to say something else until Rena sent us a murderous look. It was peaceful from then on…well with Elsword and I kept secretly sending daggers at each other from time to time,

After all that, Chung brought me outside to a quiet place where no one would see us. "You enjoying our date so far Ai?" I nodded. Chung got closer and pulled me in for a surprise kiss. I blushed furiously and kissed him back. He let go and looked at me with a very serious face. "Aisha, can you promise me something?"

"Go on." He held my hands.

"Can you promise me that you'll be my girlfriend forever, get married, have many children, and be a happy family?" I was shocked and blush harder. Doubt started to spread on his face. I smiled. "Yes Chung, I will be happy to make that promise." We embraced in a kiss again. _C-Chung…I love you and always will._ There was some rustling, but I ignored it. _It was probably the birds._

Elsword POV

 _It hurts. It really does. Why does Aisha have to choose him of all people?_ I quietly walked away, furious with what they were doing. I had changed clothes and wore my Lord Knight Promotion outfit. It was red, white, and black with armor. Aisha was happily humming a tune when we were walking home. I turned away in disgust.

"What's your problem?" Aisha asked.  
"Nothing and stop following me!"

"I'm not following you. I'm going to the store, Elbaka." She suddenly stopped in front of the store.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…" She looked at her outfit. I looked at her and sighed. _Ah…_ I grabbed her hand and got all the stuff we both needed. I glared at every guy that stared at her with lustful gazes.

"Thanks," she muttered when we got out.

"No problem." I then looked up at the sky and…it rained. I held tight onto Aisha's hand and ran to my house. I put the groceries away when we got home. I went into the living room to see Aisha standing there awkwardly.

"You know you can sit down," I said.

"Um…can I use your s-shower?" We both blushed. I sighed and nodded. After she went out, I went in. Dinner was silent and awkward though I did glance at her from time to time.

"Ok, so you can sleep in my sister's room," I said, and I pointed to where it was. She nodded and asked, "Um…can I borrow some clothes?" I blushed and replied, "Uh…y-you can use my sister's clothes." She nodded again and started to walk to the room. When she was gone, I plopped myself on the couch. I fell asleep while thinking, _I hope Aisha can stay. I want this rain to last forever…_

Aisha POV

Elsword sister's room was cold. I decided to go outside and ask him if I could move to another room. When I got outside, I could hear Elsword snoring. _He looks so peaceful and not like a brat. He even survived all these wounds Ms. Stella gave him._ I caught my hand unconsciously stroking his hair. I blushed and found a spare blanket to cover him with. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to his room to sleep. It was much warmer.

Chung POV

I was smiling all the way home. Aisha was officially going to be my soul mate forever. The sky started to turn dark. _Uh oh._ "Hey Eve, we better hurry up home. I think it's going to rain."

"I am not really made for running." I thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea. I lifted Eve up bridal-style.

"C-Chung! Put me down this instance!"

"Not a chance!" I carried her all the way to the mansion before it rained.

 _Phew! Just in time._ Her servants, Oberon and Ophelia, showed me to my room, which was one of the guest rooms. _Wow, Eve's house is so big._ "Thank you Chung." I turned around and blushed. She was wearing a long silvery nightgown. "Y-you're welcome." She blushed and walk back to her room. _She looks cute like that._ I mentally slapped myself and went to bed. _Eve…and Aisha. Eve looks cuter though...What! No, bad Chung!_ For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I sighed. _It's gonna be a long night._

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER SIX!**_

 ** _Happy early Halloween~_**

 **shn1n3d0wn: sorry for some reason I didn't get ur review except online and I like Ele x Ara too. They are cute together. I think I'll put them in my other fanfic I'm doing**


	7. Chapter 7

Velder Love Life Chapter 7

 _ **A present from me to you…**_

 _Warm…so warm…Wait. Why the heck IS it so cozy and warm?!_ Aisha opened her eyes and almost freaked out. She was greeted with someone's chest and breathing on her head. _The heck you perverted Elbaka. I'm going to kill you! Then I'll_ _(Due to her use of intense murderous language, it had to be censored.)_ Aisha tried to struggle free, but he only hugged harder. "Elesis…" _Is that his sister? What fantasies is he dreaming about her? Wait! Why IS he having fantasies about his sister?! Oh my El, don't tell me he's a_ Not wanting to finish that thought, she kicked him…sighs…must I really say?

"ARGHH! WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT AISHA?!"

He rolled off the bed and hit the hard cold floor. Aisha slid off the bed and kicked him again. "Get out the room, so I can change."

"Why me? This is MY room."

"Ladies first! I'm going to be borrowing your sister's clothes."

Before he could argue back, they heard the front door open. "Elsword! I'm home!" Elsword immediately ran to the door, crashing into it, and went to see the visitor. _At least I get to change._ Aisha quickly changed into his sister's clothes and walked out the door. _I hope no one like Rena or Ara is here. This is already embarrassing enough!_ When Aisha arrived in the living room, she gasped. Tear were starting to flow out of her eyes. "Noah! Speka! You're home!" She ran to them and embraced them tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"So did we." Noah patted Aisha's head lovingly. "So this is your little sister Aisha."

Aisha looked up and saw a red haired woman. Her hair was braided and tied to the back. Her crimson eyes burned greater than fire. _This must be Elesis._ Aisha face became a little red. Elesis smirked and turned to look at her little brother. "So Elsword, you bringing more girls over? Did you have fun?"

"E-Elesis! I would never do something so undignified!" Elsword tried to cover his burning face.

"Says the guy that has fantasies about his big sister!" Elesis exclaimed. Everyone laughed at him.

"Well come on," Noah said. "Go get changed, so you can meet our friend." Speka handed them both a pair of clothes. After a few minutes, Aisha looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was let down and clipped to the side. She had on a dark lavender winter coat, a pink skirt, purple stockings, black boots, and a striped scarf. Elsword had on the same things, but instead of wearing the skirt, stockings, and boots, he wore black pants and shoes.

Aisha stared at him and blushed. _He's actually cute…Why the heck am I even thinking of this?!_ Elsword caught her staring and also blushed. "Hurry up you guys! I called all your friends over too," Speka said. _Must be a party of some kind if we're going to have so many people come along._

Cold winter wind greeted Aisha's face when she stepped out the door. Her friends were all waiting outside the door. Aisha went over to hug Chung when she saw him. He seemed to be glaring at Elsword. "So Ai, can you explain how you're at Elsword's house earlier than we were?"

"I…uh…"

"I told her to go ahead to tell Elsword that we were coming," Noah said. _Thank you Noah!_ Chung nodded, although not really believing it.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Ara asked. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Friends. One of them is just up ahead," Elesis corrected. As they walked closer, Aisha caught a glimpse of red. "Is that another of your relative," Rena asked. Being an elf gave her a keen eye.

"Of course not. She just looks a bit like me."

They finally walked close enough to see the friend Elesis was talking about. She was almost identical to her in fact. She had messy red hair with a strand of white on each side. Some black could be seen near the tip. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Elesis, Noah, and Speka. Who are they?" _Her voice and looks are beautiful…_ Everyone introduced themselves and went into the café.

"Wait a sec? YOU saved my sister?!" Elsword asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" She looked a bit hurt.

"Elsword stopped. I just had my guard down, and Kumiho came in to save me. I probably would've won if I didn't let my guard down."

Kumiho and Elesis seemed to have stared at each other for hours. _I hope this doesn't turn out bad._ Everyone nervously looked between Kumiho and Elesis. "Here are your cakes." Elesis looked up and smiled. "Lu. Ciel, long time no see."

"You too. Who are these?"

Everyone introduced themselves again except those who knew them already. "Being quiet as usual huh Raven?"

"Uh…Hey! Where's Add?" He asked, wanting to avoid talking. Eve pointed out the window. "He was trying to take my codes, so merely slapped him." Everyone looked out to see an albino haired man frozen in the snow. "Typical Add," Lu said.

"You know him?" Chung asked.

"Yep! He helped us fix a few things sometime."

"Interesting," Eve said. She started to type on her holographic screen.

"Hey I know! Let's have a Christmas Party!" Lu suggested excitedly. Eve raised her hand. "I will even let you guys borrow my mansion to hold the party."

Elsword looked confused. "That's weird. Usually, there's a c "

"Of course, if you guys make any damage, you will pay for it."

"Knew it."

Lu and Ciel went back to their customers. Two days later, the Elgang all arrived at Eve's mansion partying. "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas," Kumiho said staring out the window.

"Yeah. Time sure flies by fast when you're having fun." Aisha stood next to her.

"Tomorrow's my friend's birthday."

"Wow! Happy birthday to your friend. When is yours Kumi?" _I love birthday parties!_

"January the first," she replied.

"On New Year! Let's celebrate it then!" Aisha suggested. Kumi smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night, they partied till they could party no more. The snow had heavily piled up on Christmas day.

"Wow! Look at the snow!" Ara ran to look at the window. Outside was like a white fairy tale. Each snowflake sparkled brightly. "Breakfast is ready!~" Rena shouted. Noah and Speka helped Rena set the table. Elesis was upstairs kicking the rest of the gang awake. "Get up you fat belly last butts!" Luckily Ciel and the other girls had woken up before going through Elesis's torture. Of course Lu had decided to sleep in, but Ciel carried her to safety before Elesis came in.

Minutes later, all the guys had bruises on them from getting kicked and punched. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone dug into their food. "So Kumi," Add started, "how old are you?" Everyone nodded. They were all curious.

"Yeah, you sound old, no offense, but you look so young," Elsword stated. "I wonder who has a bigger bust. Elesis or Kumiho," Add muttered. Both Elesis and Kumiho spat out their food. They gave Add a very demonic look. Eve slapped him hard. Ara looked at Add and almost cried. Everyone ran to Eve's sparring room when they were finished eating.

They were deciding who should go against who. "Why not let Elesis go against Kumiho?" Speka suggested. Elesis thought about it and shook her head. "Let Elsword. You did want to prove that I was stronger right? Why not go prove your own strength?" Elsword smiled.

"I don't know," Kumiho said. "I'm kinda rusty." Elesis patted her back reassuringly. "Go on and just have some fun."

Kumi smiled and walked onto the battlefield. Elsword changed into his Lord Knight promotional costume. Kumi did the same. She had a sleeveless half kimono top with red outlines tied with a crescent string. She had a short red top underneath. Her cutoff sleeves had a golden star cross band. The boots were folded at the hem and had a cross with yellow ribbons that extended to the back. Her hair was tied with a flower hair tie with black ribbons going back. There was one silver cross on her left ear. She summoned her sword. "Ready. Set. Battle!" Raven shouted.

Elsword dashed forward and clashed swords with Kumi. _**Clang! Clang!**_

"Woah! Look at her! That's not rusty at all!" Lu exclaimed.

"Mortal Blow!" Elsword smashed the ground and caused the rocks to shoot up. Kumi was flung into the air. She took this as an advantage to launch an attack. "Pressure Smash!" Kumi used the distance to add more power. She slammed her sword into the ground and caused it to split and shoot out lava at the end. Both were panting hard. Kumiho appeared behind him and kicked him in the side and knee. She then pinned him down and pointed her sword at him. "I win." Elsword sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Winner. Kumiho!' raven announced. Kumi helped Elsword up, and the other matches continued.

"I thought you said you were rusty," Chung said.

"Guess I was mistaken. Hehehe." Kumi scratched her head shyly.

"Yeah! Next time, we're going to go against you!" Lu yelled.

"We will definitely win," Ciel stated.

Kumi smiled sadly. Everyone helped Eve clean up and went home after that. "Ah, hat was relaxing," Aisha said. She stretched out her arms. Noah smiled at her. "I can't wait to surprise Kumi."

"Yep! She will be so happy when we throw her a surprise birthday party." Aisha cheerfully smiled and skipped home.

Elsword woke up and saw a familiar pair of red eyes staring at him. "Kumiho?!"

"Sup. Sleep well?"

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Eve's!"

"Uh…Well, I changed my mind. Besides, your sister said I could stay over." Elsword sighed. _It's going to be a long day._

Elsword was currently walking around with Kumiho. _Ugh. Why is it my job to do this?_ "Why the sad face?" Kumi asked. "Nothing," he replied. She smirked. "I bet I can run faster than you Elsword."

"In your dreams!"

"I'm about to make that dream a reality! Ready, set, go!"

Kumiho ran off as soon as she said go. He ran after her and smiled, remembering what his sister had said. _"Elsword, I need you distract Kumi for a few days so that we can prepare her party."_

" _Why can't you do it sis?"_

" _Because I'm you're older sister! Besides, this is a great chance for you to get to know her better," Elesis said. Elsword sighed and nodded._

Elsword finally caught up to Kumi. "I win again!' She stuck her tongue out and made a victory sign. They stood in silence as they stared at the deep blue sea. It was a comforting silent. "Hey Kumi, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"What class are you? You seem to be good in close and far range." Kumiho smiled at his question.

"Where I come from, I am called a Rune Priest. At least when I first mastered it. Rune Priests specialize in runes and close combat." She smiled at the memory. Elsword also smiled.

"Hm, interesting."

Kumi turned and ruffled his hair. "Come on, I'll show my favorite place to go when I'm free." She grabbed his hands and led him to her favorite place. Elsword gasped. There was a meadow of glowing flowers. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen! How come I've never seen it before?" _I could show this to Aisha sometimes._

"I recently planted these. They're Moonglow lilies. They're my friend's favorite."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Her name is Kirisuna. The one who's birthday is on Christmas."

 _She seems to be close to her._ After Kumi gave Elsword a tour of the meadow, they went home. Elsword was surprised that he felt disappointed when they had to leave.

As Elsword kept hanging out with Kumiho, he got to know her better. Elesis was right. He found out Kumi had a sweet tooth, didn't favor dresses much, and especially didn't like to lose. _She's like me and Elesis,_ Elsword thought. Elsword felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was from Elesis. _**Elesis: Bring her to our secret place.**_ "Hey Kumi! The Elgang want us to meet at the café!"

"Okay!"

They both hurried to the café. Kumiho slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark as midnight inside. She was confused then suddenly realized what it was. Everyone came out of their hiding places and shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday Kumiho!" Kumi covered her mouth and let out small tears. "Thank you so much!" Everyone hugged her. Ara came up and gave her a gift.

"This is from all of us. It's something to let you remember us when you leave," Ara explained.

It was a necklace with each of their personal symbols and initials on it. Kumiho carefully placed it around her neck. She gave them her biggest and happiest smile. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's party!"

"Yeah!"

They all had cake, pillow fights, and any other fun games. Their favorite was when they forced Add to cross dress. It was nearly midnight, and it was time for Kumi to go. "Aww, do you have to go?" Rena whined. Kumi nodded sadly. "Come back sometimes," Ciel said. She smiled sadly. "We'll see." Kumiho kissed each of their cheeks. "I give you my ancient blessing." The clock struck twelve and fireworks exploded into the sky. When Kumiho was halfway from the café, she turned around. She smiled brightly, tears coming out of her eyes, and shouted, "Niji wuve yiuo, mo beiun fu!" Then she slowly disappeared into a million red petals.

The Elgang blinked and looked at each other. "What did she say?" Chung asked.

"Probably something nice," Aisha replied.

"Was she…real?" Eve inquired.

Elsword looked at where she once stood and smiled. "Of course she was. She always will be."

Kumiho opened her eyes. She could hear the music starting. "I thought you were going to be late," said a voice behind her. Kumi sighed. "Have a little faith in me Kiri." Kiri smiled and walked with Kumi to the festival.

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

 **Niji wuve yiuo, mo beiun fu = I will love you forever, my beautiful family.**

 **To all my reviewers and followers: Thanks for supporting me in this! I don't know what I would've done without you guys. –Hugs everyone- A new year is coming so let's all do our best this year!** _ **  
"I give you my ancient blessings…" -Kumiho**_

 _ **And the winner to win monthly cookies is...**_ ** _subcrubd-shubnub ! Oh and if you want, i can do a ElexAra ship in one of my fanfic._**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not be writing for awhile as because I am making an otome game with my friend. Though, I might work on the fanfic time to time.

If you have any questions just PM me or whatever. I'll answer ASAP :)

Sorry for all this!


	9. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Everyone, I am here to say that I am discontinuing all my Elsword fanfictions.

 _ **WHY?!**_

Because I have no mote motivation left, but do not worry my friends! I have other fanfics you can enjoy that I will be writing. Though, I am most active on DeviantArt now. Just search up AngelsRainbowCross and viola.

 _ **What will happen to the existing Elsword fanfics?**_

Well anyone can take over if they want as long as you:

1\. PM me first

2\. Credit me for the original story.

I am very sorry for those who enjoyed it(probably none...).

If you want to take over, first come first serve. Just PM me first.

 **Story: Open**


End file.
